


My Father's Enemy

by Rose_of_Ferelden



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Ferelden/pseuds/Rose_of_Ferelden
Summary: This piece of work will continue to be written, hopefully from now on I can post at least one chapter at a time.
Relationships: Female Amell/Anders, Female Amell/Cullen Rutherford, Female Amell/Nathaniel Howe, Female Amell/Zevran Arainai
Kudos: 3





	My Father's Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> This piece of work will continue to be written, hopefully from now on I can post at least one chapter at a time.

While the storm raged outside the Keep, another raged inside the Warden-Commander. She quietly watched as the other Wardens sat jovially feasted at the table. Oghren had already been half drunk when they had started and was now in an intense one-sided argument with his mug. He was accusing it of drinking his ale. At the other end, the ginger tabby that Anders had named Ser Pounce-a-Lot happily lapped up fresh cream from one of their best bowls. Anders himself was busy flirting with a member of the kitchen staff, every so often looking smugly at his Commander. He was trying to make her jealous. The other two females in the group were having a deep discussion on stories and their different cultures. Velanna's temper and emotions were surprisingly stable as she spoke about her late Clan. "Well, I'm already dead myself." Sigrun interjected. Justice sat fairly silent, watching everyone as he was still trying to figure out this world he found himself stuck in. He had still not come to understand the need to eat, let alone why so many

While the storm raged outside the Keep, another raged inside the Warden-Commander. She quietly watched as the other Wardens sat jovially feasted at the table. Oghren had already been half drunk when they had started and was now in an intense one-sided argument with his mug. He was accusing it of drinking his ale.

At the other end, the ginger tabby that Anders had named Ser Pounce-a-Lot happily lapped up fresh cream from one of their best bowls. Anders himself was busy flirting with a member of the kitchen staff, every so often looking smugly at his Commander. He was trying to make her jealous.

The other two females in the group were having a deep discussion on stories and their different cultures. Velanna's temper and emotions were surprisingly stable as she spoke about her late Clan. "Well, I'm already dead myself." Sigrun interjected. 

Justice sat fairly silent, watching everyone as he was still trying to figure out this world he found himself stuck in. He had still not come to understand the need to eat, let alone why so many utensils were needed to do so. He did find that he quite enjoyed a treat of puffed corn coated with powdered cheese. Kristoff must have liked them too.

Quite ironically, the only member of the group who noticed their leader's demeanor was Nathaniel Howe. He was the son of the late Rendon Howe, the former owner of the Keep. During the Fifth Blight his father had shown his true heinous colours and was cut down by the very woman in charge of his childhood home. Originally Nathaniel had come back to Amaranthine to get revenge on his father's murderer but after she showed him great mercy he found himself feeling completely different than he had before. He tried to convince himself that it was because she was his superior and that he was concerned about how her well-being would affect her leadership skills.


End file.
